Because Of You
by Sans-tambours
Summary: Et si Quatre avait eu une sœur plus jeune de deux ans? Disons qu'elle décide de rejoindre les audacieux comme son frère. Pourtant, elle n'a jamais pu lui pardonner son départ. Que se passe t-il quand elle décide de lui montrer ce qu'elle ressent? Venez lire! OS, AU.


**Disclamer : je ne possède pas divergent, ni le personnage de Quatre/Tobias.**

Salut tout le monde !

Après quelques temps sans écrire, je me suis (enfin !) décidée à m'y remettre. Alors, j'avais plein d'idée en tête et j'ai entendu la chanson de Kelly Clarkson – Because Of You à la radio et la BAM, une idée ! Alors je n'étais pas trop sure au début et finalement, je m'y suis mise.

Ca nous donne un petit OS sur avec la chanson en trame de fond =)

**A lire avant de lire l'OS :**

Le personnage principal est la sœur de quatre. Elle a deux ans de moins que lui et a choisi de devenir audacieuse à son tour. Pourtant, elle n'a jamais réellement pardonné à son frère d'être parti.

On oublie tout le reste du livre, on se concentre juste sur ce petit moment entre les deux !

On se retrouve en bas ;)

* * *

><p>Je monte sur scène, pas réellement sure de moi. Je ne peux plus faire demi-tour, tout le monde me regarde maintenant. J'entame la musique au piano, la chanson que j'ai écrite. La salle se tait, et je me mets à chanter.<p>

_**I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
>I will not let myself<br>Cause my heart so much misery  
>I will not break the way you did,<br>You fell so hard  
>I've learned the hard way<br>To never let it get that far**_

Tu me regardes, intrigué de me voir m'ouvrir aux autres. Pourtant, seul toi peux comprendre ces mots. Tu le sais et tu l'as toujours su, les coups ont commencés à sa mort. J'avais 10 ans.

Au début, je n'ai pas compris ce qui s'était passé. Je pensais que tu avais fait quelque chose de mal. Même si je ne connaissais pas la violence, je pensais que c'était pour te réprimander. Pourtant, les coups ont continué, malgré tes plaintes et les miennes. Je l'ai vu ce jour-là, le regard que tu avais. Tu ne comprenais pas non plus, et tu avais peur. Quand je me suis approché et qu'il a levé sa ceinture, je t'ai regardé et tu as eu l'air soulagé. Soulagé qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre pour prendre les coups.

Maman était morte quelques semaines avant et Marcus avait été désespéré. Il avait commencé à boire régulièrement et rentrait en criant à chaque fois. Tu m'avais promis qu'il ne nous ferait rien. Tu m'avais dit qu'il ne me ferait rien. Pourtant, au moment où le premier coup est tombé, tu n'es pas venu m'aider. Tu t'es recroqueviller et tu t'es tus.

Je me suis toujours dit que si j'avais été dans ta situation, jamais je ne t'aurai laissé tomber. J'aurais pris soin de toi et t'aurai protégé comme je le pouvais. Pour moi, tu étais mon grand frère. Tu étais celui qui était le plus fort de nous deux, qui pouvait tout vaincre.

_**Because of you  
>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<br>Because of you  
>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<br>Because of you  
>I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me<br>Because of you  
>I am afraid<strong>_

A cause de lui, je ne me suis jamais écarté du droit chemin. Je connaissais trop bien la souffrance, la douleur, sans avoir besoin d'en rajouter. J'avais trop peur qu'il ait une bonne raison de me punir.

En fait, c'est à cause de toi que j'ai appris à faire attention pour ne pas être blessé. C'est toi qui m'as dit la première fois d'aller dans son sens. Je ne devais pas me rebeller, ou montrer qu'il ne m'atteignait pas, sinon cela aurait été pire. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si ça aurait été pire pour moi ou pour toi ? Tu savais que j'étais capable de ne pas ciller sous ses coups. Cela l'aurait rendu fou mais pourtant, je pense qu'il se serait lassé de n'avoir aucune réaction en face de lui. Par contre toi, tu ne pouvais pas le faire. Tu avais tellement peur de lui et en même temps tellement besoin d'un père. Et j'ai fini par avoir peur de lui autant que toi.

Et maintenant, je me retrouve à devoir l'affronter encore une fois dans mes simulations, alors qu'il ne peut plus rien me faire. Je sais que toi aussi, tu as du revivre ça. Je sais que ça n'a pas dû être simple pour toi. Même si tu essayes de t'en persuader, je sais qu'au fond de toi, il y a toujours ce petit garçon qui ne demande qu'à retrouver son père.

_**I lose my way  
>And it's not too long before you point it out<br>I cannot cry  
>Because I know that's weakness in your eyes<br>I'm forced to fake  
>A smile, a laugh everyday of my life<br>My heart can't possibly break  
>When it wasn't even whole to start with<strong>_

Je vois que ces quelques mots te font de la peine. Tu crois toujours que je parle de Marcus. Il pensait que pleurer était un signe de faiblesse, mais toi aussi. Tu ne t'es jamais ouvert à moi car tu ne voulais pas que je te vois pleurer. Tu m'as dit de ne rien dire, parce que tu pensais toujours que Marcus s'en sortirai. Je ne sais pas ce que tu croyais. Qu'il allait rentrer un jour en nous regardant et en nous demandant pardon pour tout ce qu'il avait fait ?

J'ai dû feindre une vie dont je ne voulais pas et dont j'avais honte. J'ai eu honte de ne rien avoir dit, et j'ai encore plus honte maintenant. Il a amené de la peur en nous et tu l'as entretenu.

En perdant maman, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de moi-même. Mais avec ce que Marcus nous a fait, j'ai perdu ce que j'étais, et je t'ai perdu aussi.

_**Because of you  
>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<br>Because of you  
>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<br>Because of you  
>I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me<br>Because of you  
>I am afraid<strong>_

Je sais qu'après ce refrain, tu vas comprendre que je ne parle pas que de lui. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser Tobias mais j'ai besoin de laisser sortir toutes ces choses que j'ai gardé en moi. Je n'ai jamais pu te dire tout ça, alors je ne t'ai rien dit du tout.

Le premier jour de l'initiation, tu m'as regardé comme si tu étais fier de moi ? Je pense que le regard que tu as eu en retour t'a quelque peu déstabilisé. En deux ans, tu avais eu le temps de refaire ta vie et de passer à autre chose, mais moi pas. Je venais tout juste de quitter l'enfer et tu me regardais comme si on ne s'était pas quitté, comme si tu me connaissais.

Malheureusement Tobias, en deux ans, beaucoup de choses changent. Deux ans de souffrance et de haine. Je t'ai regardé, avec tout ce ressentiment que j'avais, et tu as détourné les yeux. Je crois que c'est le contact le plus rapproché que j'ai eu avec toi. Je ne t'ai pas parlé depuis ce jour où tu m'as demandé mon nom. Tu ne voulais pas que l'on sache que j'étais ta sœur. Bien. De toute façon, tu n'avais plus de sœur.

_**I watched you die  
>I heard you cry every night in your sleep<br>I was so young  
>You should have known better than to lean on me<br>You never thought of anyone else  
>You just saw your pain<br>And now I cry in the middle of the night  
>For the same damn thing<strong>_

Je te vois écarquiller les yeux. Tu viens de comprendre. Cette chanson n'est pas seulement pour lui, elle est pour toi aussi. Lui n'aurait jamais pleuré dans son sommeil. Tu sais que je t'endentais, tu connais ta faiblesse. Tu sais que je ne t'ai jamais pardonné d'être parti et de m'avoir laissé seule. Pourtant, tu ne t'étais pas rendu compte à quel point je t'en voulais.

Tu me regardes, peiné et blessé. Que croyais-tu Tobias ? Tu as vécu les mêmes souffrances que moi et pourtant tu es parti, sachant pertinemment qu'il serait encore plus en colère qu'avant.

Oui, tu t'es reconnu dans ces quelques phrases. Je t'ai regardé mourir petit à petit sans rien pouvoir faire. Tu ne m'a pas laissé t'aider, je n'ai pas pu te soutenir et tu ne l'a pas fait non plus. Je t'ai écouté pleurer pendant des années dans ton sommeil, le supplier d'arrêter, et la journée, tu me disais de rester stoïque. J'étais plus jeune que toi et j'ai tout pris sur moi. Tu ne me laissais pas montrer ma faiblesse, je ne pouvais pas pleurer parce que je n'avais pas le droit.

Tu t'es reposé sur moi quand tu en as eu besoin, et après tu es parti.

J'aurais compris Tobias. J'aurais compris et j'aurais été heureuse que tu quittes cet enfer si tu avais joué ton rôle de frère tout au long des années. Pourtant, tu ne m'a pas protégé. Tu t'es même caché derrière moi quelques fois, me laissant prendre les coups à ta place.

_**Because of you  
>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<br>Because of you  
>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<br>Because of you  
>I try my hardest just to forget everything<br>Because of you  
>I don't know how to let anyone else in<br>Because of you  
>I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty<br>Because of you  
>I am afraid<strong>_

_**Because of you**_

A cause de vous deux, j'ai perdu tout ce qui me définissait. J'ai perdu une partie de ma vie en essayant d'être ce que vous vouliez. A cause de vous, j'ai honte de ce que je suis, j'ai honte de ma vie.

A cause de vous j'ai peur de m'ouvrir a quelqu'un, j'ai peur d'être blessé, autant physiquement que mentalement. Il m'a blessé plus que quiconque physiquement mais tu es le seul à m'avoir blessé moralement. J'aurais pu tout affronter avec toi Tobias mais tu n'as pas voulu.

Alors pour moi, vous êtes tous les deux pareils…

Je sais que c'est ta plus grande peur, de devenir comme lui. Au-delà des coups, ce qui te fait réellement peur, c'est d'être lui. Pourtant, tu n'as pas à avoir peur Tobias, tu ne deviendras jamais comme lui, tu es bien pire.

* * *

><p>Je fini la chanson, pose le micro et te regarde une dernière fois. J'ai chanté le dernier refrain en te regardant dans les yeux, pour que tu comprennes tout le mal que tu m'as fait.<p>

Tu baisses les yeux devant mon regard insistant. Comme toujours tu fuis. J'esquisse un sourire peiné et me retourne pour partir.

Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre dans le passé. Je dois le laisser partir et laisser ma haine s'en aller avec.

Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, j'aurais quand même espérer plus de toi. J'aurais pensé que tu serais venu me retrouver et que l'on aurait pu discuter de tout ça. J'ai cru que ta sœur aurait été plus importante que n'importe quelle peur. J'ai eu tort.

Je sors du bar bondé sous les applaudissements. Me laisser aller m'a fait du bien. Je souffle un bon coup et prend la direction des dortoirs.

Demain, je dois affronter une autre simulation. Un autre jour, une autre peur…

* * *

><p>Alors ? J'attends vos impressions, bonnes comme mauvaises =)<p>

Lynsee


End file.
